True Broken Grey Eyes
by Tir3dForever
Summary: It's a continuation/spin of a User's story here "Confession of a Broken Heart" by BigShot11. I asked the user's permission they agreed to it. I will dedicated a whole chapter of explanation afterwards since it's getting so late so don't fret everyone!
1. Broken

**Annabeth's POV**

He doesn't like me. What did I expect? I'm always late. I'm oblivious. I'm selfish. He hurt me but then again I hurt him. I'm an awful friend. I hurt him. I hurt Bianca. I hurt Nico. I hurt everyone. I suddenly gasped in fear as I looked up as I Helen who looked at me with a sinister glint in her dark blue eyes. "Hey Annabeth!"

I raised an eyebrow at my stepmother she giggles randomly. Oh god. She's drunk. Please not right now. "Guess what!"

I chewed on my lower lip lightly as I whispered "What is it H-Helen?"

She giggles as she sits down on the ground next to me and gently wraps her arm around my neck. Oh boy. And tightens her arm around my neck as I lightly gasp for air. I cringed internally as a wave of her alcohol breathe hit my face. "Your lovely mother, Athena? Athena Chase wants you to live with her. Haha! Like you will make past me!"

She tightens her hold on my neck even more. I felt a bit dizzy "H-Helen please. I-I want to see her again.."

She howls in laughter "You want to see your mother? The rich bitch doesn't deserve a dumb bitch like you. But you know what you two have in common? You're both bitches."

She laughs but I just tear up. She pulls away and slaps me across the face "When I make a joke you blonde bitch, I expect you to laugh at it!"

She shakes her head and pulls me up onto my feet as she stood. "So, how's Percy?"

My head snapped at his name "P-Percy?"

She snorts "Yeah that barnacle head. How's he? Did you ask him out yet?"

I looked down and she laughs out loud even more "He rejected you! Of course he would! You're just an ugly nerd. You're just a freshmen in highschool, Anniebeth! Nobody is going to date your ugly nerd looking self! Not even Luke! Haha thank god he died!"

I took a step back in shock. "L-Luke. D-don't talk about him! It was your fault he died!"

She snorts "Of course it is my fault! He was too good to be around you."

I gently shoved my nails into my palms trying to calm myself. "No. He was my best friend. You killed him! I remember it till this day! He was only 7 years old Helen. 7 years old. He was a little kid! You were drunk! You ran a red light! The truck hit us head on! Don't you remember that night?!"

She hisses at me and grabs my hair "Respect! I demand respect bitch!"

I spit in her face "You don't deserve my respect! You killed...my brother...my best friend...His sister misses him. Thalia. She misses him! He died because you're a fucking bi-"

It happened so fast I was on my knees panting for air. I groaned as I got a metallic taste in my mouth. I looked down as a I see blood running down my nose. I wiped the blood on the back of my white long sleeve. "You're at fault. I wish my father saw the real devil you truly are."

I shakily stand up as she laughs in my face "You're dumb. I think I should actually send you to your mother."

I nodded and she snorts "You won't be leaving. You don't deserve to live with that rich bitch. Who is going to be my slave? My punching bag? Your little brother?"

I yelled "No! Don't hurt Aaron! No! He..he doesn't need your bullshit as well."

She giggles "Smart girl! Your twin brother and older brothers are much better than you. You know that?"

I nodded and kept wiping the blood dripping from my nose. She giggles as she skips out of my room. Little Aaron runs into my room and throws his arms around my neck "Annie?"

I hugged my baby brother tightly "Yes Ronnie?"

He sniffles "She scawes me."

I nodded into his little neck "I know baby. She scares me too."

He sniffles "Can I go see Sally?"

I choked a bit "You can love. But I-I can't."

He pulls away a bit and holds my face in his tiny warm 3 year old hands "You'we huwt?"

I nodded a bit "Don't tell anyone, remember that?"

He nods his baby head as he wipes my tears. I gently wiped his tears away with my thumbs "Never cry Ronnie. Never cry Ronnie. Big Ole Annie is here to the rescue!"

I pick him up and threw him over my shoulder and smiled a bit as I hear him laugh. He makes me feel better. "Annie!"

I chuckled a bit "Yes Ronnie?"

He giggles "I miss Pewcy! When can we see him!"

My heart leaped "Ronnie..I can't see him..But! You can go see him and Sally! Would you like that?"

He frowns but confusedly nods his head "Why you no see Pewcy?"

I hesitantly licked my lower lip "I hurt Percy's feelings."

He frowns "Oh? Is Pewcy mad?"

I sighed and nod "Then no Pewcy! I love you Annie!"

I smiled warmly as he hugs me tightly. "Hey squirt, I will go clean up my owies and you go play around in my room okay? Stay here. Don't let that witch in okay?"

He nods his head rapidly "Yes Pwincess Annie!"

I laughed as I ruffle up his hair as I hurriedly made my way to my bathroom I used to share with my twin and older brother when I was 6 years old. I miss Mags and Mal. Hopefully I will move in with my mother and see them. I will have to take Aaron with me for sure though. I gently apply some make up on my bruising left cheek. Damn you Helen! You got my cheek bone! God. I will ice it tonight and maybe not go to school tomorrow? Ugh I hate missing school because of Helen. She usually hits my stomach and ribs area at least every two weeks. I gently lifted my shirt to see the bruises fading away. Thank god. I re-wrap the wrap tightly around my ribs before I pull my shirt back down and cover it up. I wish I could be as open as I seem to be. Percy doesn't even know half of my life. We met half way thru fifth grade year. He was my first real friend after Luke and the rest. That was when my father got guardianship over me but not my twin brother and older brother. My mother got guardianship over them thankfully. My father moved to New York from California to live with his new wife Helen. I met Percy but I never told him about my past because I didn't think it was important. He never asked, I never told him. We've been best friends since 5th grade till our sophomore year. But I messed it up clearly cause I'm dumb. I never told him about Helen's abusive behavior towards me just didn't think it was important. Only Ronnie and Helen know about her drinking, smoking addiction. Ronnie doesn't understand anything but the fact that she hates me and hurts me so she's a monster to him.

Which is sad. Your own kid makes you ought to be a monster? Pathetic mother she is.

I'm Annabeth. And this is my story, never judge a book by it's cover.


	2. Finally Home

**Percy's POV**

Bianca smiles at me as I hug her tightly "Gosh I love you so much."

She giggles "That's so sweet of you! So how have you been my precious?"

I shrugged "Pissed off. But great. I missed you!"

She frowns "Why are you pissed off?"

I snort "Annabeth is trying to break us off."

She sighs "You know you like her right?"

I rolled my eyes and looked down at her "Yes I did like her. As in the past, B. I don't like her anymore. Honestly I don't think I ever truly did like her you know? She's not even pretty. Like what did I see in her? Other than her ugly personality that's been hidden all these years?"

I hear multiple gasps so I turned around to see Piper and Silena. They just glare at me and walk away from me. Hazel just sighs as she shakes her following the other two. Bianca frowns "Percy that's rude."

I chuckled "She put me thru so much pain, B. Unnecessary pain. I ha-don't like her."

Nico laughs as he pats my shoulder and wraps his arm around his twin sister "You can't even say that you hate her. Because you like her Percy. You like her a lot. Even a blind person could tell how much you like her."

I grabbed him by his collar and punched him the face so hard that his nose started to bleed but he just smirked "You punched because I cheated on her with multiple people? or because of the truth? or both?"

He wiped his nose and pulls of my grip on his shirt and dusts his shirt "Come on Perce. You like Annabeth and not Bianca. Heck Bianca doesn't love you. She never will. Because she loves someone else and that someone else lives in Australia. You're just my twin sister's toy while her main is away from us."

Bianca glares at Nico "She didn't say "I love you" in return to you ever Percy. Has she? Has she ever told you those three damn words? Yet here you're breaking your heart and the heart of the girl you adore. Come Perce. You're better than this. Or so I thought."

She didn't deny shit. I don't like Annabeth. I won't like Annabeth. I need to move on. This is messed up. I knew I shouldn't have crushed on a Sophomore or my best friend. I groaned loudly and adjust my backpack. No more nice Percy. No more.

I'm Percy. Never ever play with one's heart, it could do serious damage, just like these two girls did to mine, love is bullshit. I'm done with bullshit.

He sighs snapping me out of my daydream "Percy. You need Annabeth and she needs you too. She loves you, trust me. When we were dating, which I only did to help B here of course since I'm gay, anyways when we were dating all she ever spoke about was you. She only cared about you and she still only cares about you Percy. I got annoyed with her, Percy this or Percy that. I just wish she would shut up about you, but I realized that she loves you and only you. And even though I don't like Annabeth like that, she's actually a great person. She has a great personality. Better than my sister of course, hands down. I love Annabeth, but as a friend and a sister I wish I had. Did you know Perce, _she_ ended things with me before she even knew I cheated on her? I tried to tell B stop playing games with you and Annabeth but she wanted you so I decided to help her and _begged_ Annabeth to be in a relationship with me."

He chuckles "I did deserve the punch, B let's go before dad yells at us for hanging with Poseidon's kid."

He turns around on his heels and walks away, leaving Bianca with me. She frowns and looks up at me with watery eyes "He's right. I don't even _like_ you like that Percy. I don't even know you, hell I didn't know you. I just thought you were attractive so I wanted you, you somehow magically "liked" me back because Annabeth rejected you. I only think Annabeth was confused about Nico, Perce. I mean Nico has known her for a long time. He is older than her. He was there for her all these years just as much as you were, but she needed someone who was there for her when _you_ weren't there for her you know? I just feel bad for hurting Annabeth and hearing you say rude words about her honestly makes me hate myself even more."

She wipes her eyes "Annabeth has always been like a little sister to me. I hope you can go back to her Percy. I'm sorry for playing this game."

And she runs off leaving me in the middle of the empty hallway in the science building. I didn't realize I had tears rolling down my cheeks, I tiredly wiped my tears away and made up my mind.

 _Find Annabeth and love her forever._

 **Annabeth's POV**

I sighed as Silena and Piper kept calling me. I tiredly removed the sim card, snap it into tiny pieces and just chuck the pieces into the trash can nearby. I put in my new sim card which has my Mother's, Sil and Piper's phone numbers in it. I glanced at the mirror as I looked at my make up free face just to see bruises fading away and a few stitches that have yet to fall out. I'm finally leaving this hell hole. Finally it's time to run away, eh? I ran away when I was 7 years old. Now I'm running away again at the age of 14, man my mom isn't going to like this. I'm glad Father gave me pocket money and a heck of a lot too because he felt too guilty for not sticking around me too much. Not even Ronnie, so he gave me 100 bucks twice a week, I got a hold of my mom's phone number because dumb Helen was drunk and left all the paper work my Father recently left. She was still fighting for custody over me and Ronnie, that made my heart leap. Ronnie may be Helen's son but I sent her an email about what was happening and she replied saying she will try even harder to get custody over my little brother and I.

I packed Ronnie's things and gladly Helen was out with her friends doing God knows what, but she won't be home till tomorrow so I have time to kill. I smiled as I grabbed my backpack with my important stuff in it and Ronnie's backpack. I carried Ronnie and smiled widely as I see Thalia and Luke. My two Junior best friends, I've known all my life and kept in touch with, from California. They smirked at me but I wasn't looking up at them, I didn't want to get yelled by them, I hurriedly got into their rental car and let out a small breathe of relief. Ronnie sniffles "You have so many owies, Bethie."

I shrugged and pulled him into my arms and looked up to see Thalia with a wide open mouth. I offered her a sad smile, while she glared at me "Luke. Stop the car."

My heart stopped. Is she disgusted with me enough to leave me behind here? She sighed loudly and got out of the car and got into the back seat with us and barked "Go home Luke."

She gently brushed her fingers over my bruises and stitches as I winced and hissed "Ouch. That hurts Thals.

She sniffles and hugs me tightly "Why didn't you tell Luke or I! We would've taken you away from here decades ago!"

I sniffled and shrugged "I didn't think it mattered."

Luke confusedly looks at the rear view mirror "You two okay?"

Thals shakes her head "Annie has been getting abused, look at her face..."

Luke hits the breaks hard as hears the word abuse and looks back at me with a stern glare "Why haven't you told us?! I thought you trusted us and cared about us! You told us everything!"

I shrugged and looked down at my lap as I whispered softly "Didn't think it was important. Felt like I deserved all this you know?"

I sniffled and looked up at my best friends who had watery eyes. Thals hugs me tightly as they both whispered "We both love you Annie."

Luke chuckles lightly as he wipes his eyes "You're like my little sister, I met you before I met Thals shorty. You mean the world to me, as well as you Thals don't get me wrong, but Annie you're important to us, what that bitch did to you isn't what you deserve okay?"

I shrugged and wiped my eyes as I continue to hug Thals "Can we please go home?"

Luke nods, Thals pulls away as I gently run my fingers thru sleeping Ronnie's hair. Thals smiles "I can't wait for the gang to see you again!"

I smiled sadly, while Luke laughs "Yeah my younger brothers will love to have you back."

I groaned "No god Connor and Travis were annoying!"

Thals snorts "Don't worry Connor has a girlfriend. Clarissa and Chris are is going to call you Princess, don't forget that, but I swear she missed you like crazy."

I clapped "Finally! Yeah I know, Rissa loves me. How's Rachel?"

Luke snorts "She's dating Octavia? I don't know rumor has it she is interested in Tanaka."

Thals shrugs "Doubtful, but Leo is still hitting on a girl named Calypso."

I raised an eyebrow "Atlas?"

She nods "Yeah? Yeah, that's the name, how did you know?"

I smirked "Piper."

She chuckles "Piper has her resources. I still can't believe Piper and Silena left us to be with you. That's just harsh!"

I shrugged "I'm glad they did, Piper found Jason and Silena found Charles. I'm glad they're all so happy with each other."

Thals rolls her eyes "My brother isn't that great."

Luke suddenly asked Thals "Wait did you hear from Reyna?"

Thalia smirks "She's moving to Rome with Hylla."

Luke frowns "My step sister loves you more than me, it's not fair, we share the same mother."

Thals laughs "Don't worry she'll be back she's just visiting Hylla for rest of this year, she'll be back with us for our senior year."

Luke sighs but smiles a bit "You're right! She better! I can't believe she's won't see you Annabeth. I swear she loves you more than she loves Thals. She literally kisses the path you walk in. She always rambles about your blog, papers on architecture, your published drawings etc. She missed you like crazy, like the rest of us."

I blushed a bit "I missed her too. She was like my literal twin sister."

Luke frowns "Now, now Annie don't steal my sister from me."

I giggled and Ronnie suddenly wakes up and yawns loudly and smiles sheepishly as he noticed Thals and I staring at him with a smile. He shyly waves at Thals and hides into my side. I giggled and pulled him onto my lap. "Well Ronnie, meet my sister Thalia and Luke."

He gasps "You have a sister and a brother!?"

I giggled and kissed his forehead "No baby, Thalia is like my sister and Luke is like my brother."

Thalia smiles at our exchange "I'm her best friend and it's nice to finally meet you little guy. Annie here always talks about you and Kelphead."

I froze. Percy. Oh please don't bring Percy up. Ronnie tilts his head up thoughtfully "Who is kewphead?"

I unconsciously slowly ran my fingers thru Ronnie's hair as I thought about Percy. "Well he is my cousin and Nico's cousin as well."

I choked on my saliva "Oh my god. Stop joking Thals."

She shakes her head and stares at me confusedly "I'm serious. Did you forget to tell Luke and I something?"

I felt like I was about to faint, my head was spinning, Ronnie has seen my episodes and yells "She's about to faint!"

I gasped for air, I started seeing spots and blacked out.


End file.
